dulcet
by esthleim
Summary: Pagi hari. [Noiz, Aoba]


_a/n: i haven't played re:connect so the headcanon might be different._

-x-

Sesering apapun sisi kekanak-kanakan Noiz muncul ke permukaan, ia masih cukup disiplin untuk orang seumurannya. Bangun pukul enam pagi, menggunakan shower yang mengepul hangat dan membuat kaca bilik shower itu mengembun, dan menyelinap dalam suitnya yang sudah licin tergantung di dalam lemari. Dua puluh menit setiap pagi yang berpresisi hingga ia sering kasihan dan berpikir dua kali sebelum membangunkan Aoba.

Rambut biru itu bertebaran di atas bantal mereka berdua, comforter tertarik hingga hanya hidungnya yang menyembul sembari Aoba mendengkur jauh ke pagi-pagi yang masih gelap. Namun sentuhan hidung maupun bibir Noiz di pelupuk mata dan telinganya yang sensitif cukup untuk membangunkannya dari dunia mimpi, untuk bersikeras terseok bangkit dan mengantar Noiz hingga ke pintu saja. Aoba adalah penidur. Singgasananya adalah di rumah kecil mereka sambil berhubungan jarak jauh dengan keluarganya di Jepang saat pagi, menyapa mereka dan memastikan pinggang neneknya baik-baik saja, sebelum kerja tengah hari di toko-toko kecil sekitar situ. Aoba pun akan pulang malam hari; kadang sudah melihat sedan Noiz terparkir manis dan pria dengan kepribadian anak kecil itu menunggunya dengan rapih, masih dalam suit. (Aoba hanya tidak pernah mengatakannya keras-keras, namun ia suka menguliti Noiz dari jasnya)

Beberapa kali Aoba menemukan dirinya ingin bangun lebih awal.

Di akhir gelap, saat ufuk-ufuk pagi mulai merekah, Aoba menemukan dirinya terbangun dan ingin terus terbenam di antara kasur dan lengan Noiz. Namun dalam remang-remang ia melihat cekung samar di pipi Noiz dan raut wajah yang lelah bahkan ketika tertidur, sehabis lembur semalam. Aoba menjaga matanya terbuka lebih lama sebelum mengetes dengan menggeliat. Lengan di sekeliling pinggangnya itu tak bergeming dan tetap lemas saat ia merenggangkan tungkai-tungkainya dan mengulat. Aoba menyelinap dan menggantikan posisinya dengan bantal. Sedikit ribut, kaki yang terseret di atas lantai kayu, ia meninggalkan kamar.

Jari-jari Noiz melekuk dalam tidur, meraih sosok Aoba yang absen dari sana.

-x-

Aoba sedang sibuk mengangkat pretzelnya yang baru saja matang, mengeras dan cokelat dari tepung yang sudah ia biarkan dalam oven terpanggang empat puluh menit menjelang pagi. Mesin kopi sudah berhenti berdengung dan mendenting, ia berayun dengan kunciran rambutnya yang tinggi sementara ia beranjak dan mondar-mandir di dapur. Kakinya yang beralas selop kamar itu bergesek dengan derak-derik lantai kayu hingga ia tidak mendengar ketika Noiz, dalam kemeja yang belum terkancing penuh dan dasi di tangan memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Aoba mendelik sedikit, menjaga keseimbangannya dengan seloyang roti ketika tangan Noiz dengan ringan jatuh ke pinggangnya, dan yang lain mencomot penganan pagi itu dan langsung digigit. "Kau tidak perlu mengagetkanku, tahu," Aoba sedikit merutuk, walaupun semu pink di pipinya berkata lain, diperjelas dengan absennya helai-helai rambut yang membuat lekuk wajahnya semakin tegas. Noiz tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak mencium pipinya, terus ke titik sensitif di depan telinga Aoba.

"Selamat pagi juga," balas Noiz. Ia mempertimbangkan leher jenjang Aoba dan nampan yang dipegangnya, sebelum roti yang ia pegang juga digigit oleh Aoba.

"Jarang melihatmu bangun lebih pagi."

"Heh, apa yang kau maksud dengan itu."

Aoba bergerak menuntun agar mereka mendekat ke meja makan yang berisi dua kursi, namun Noiz menolak untuk duduk. Tangannya bergerak leluasa kembali, pertama kalinya setelah lembur beberapa hari. Ia merasakan kulit Aoba yang dingin di balik celemek dan kaus pas badan yang membuat kulitnya semakin kontras.

"Noiz-" Aoba tergigil, mulut di lehernya sementara ia berusaha menuangkan kopi. "-jangan sekarang-"

"-_Oh_? Kau tidak ingin sekarang?"

"Aku sudah membuat sarapan," protes Aoba, yang tidak berarti lagi ketika Noiz mengambil alih nampannya dan menyisihkannya dari meja itu agar leluasa. Lengan Aoba dengan sendirinya sudah mengingkari dirinya dan melingkar di pinggang Noiz, seolah-olah memang pas di sana.

Meja kayu itu sedikit bergeser, sementara ia tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika Noiz mengecupnya, dan menaikkannya ke atas meja. Seharusnya Aoba yang lebih tua di sini, bukan? (Tapi Noiz selalu menjaga baik-baik kebutuhannya. Jadi tidak apa-apa.)

Bayangan mereka jatuh ke lantai yang diterangi matahari musim semi yang menyusup dalam diam. Burung robin pertama hinggap di jendela dapur mereka dan mengetuk-ketuk kacanya. Desah dan gumaman Aoba, sesekali suara bariton Noiz mengisi ruangan. Lalu mereka berderai-derai tertawa.

Di antara wangi kopi dan sarapan pagi itu, Aoba menemukan bahagia.


End file.
